Spin The Bottle
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: A cheesy Spin The Bottle Pearlmethyst fic. There's a party, a bottle is spun, and a kiss or two happens. (Idk if my fics are usually so messy and full of Stutters- so many commas, and hyphens and... anyway.. Its gay, so. enjoy.)
Spring Break had finally arrived, and Amethyst ran from the school whooping as loud as she could. "Aaaww, yeah! A whole week to catch up on my Z's and partiez!"

Pearl, lagging behind, put in her own thoughts. "What, no homework?"

Amethyst hollered even louder, "Nope! I'm all caught up, and ready to kick back and relax!"

Pearl grumbled, adjusting her backpack onto her shoulder, "How is it you can work better in a classroom than I can? Your attention span is hardly-"

If only to prove Pearl's point, Amethyst ran off when she spotted Garnet coming out of the gymnasium building. "Hey G'!" She shouted.

Leaving Pearl to catch up once again, Amethyst ran right into Garnet.

"Hey, how does a party on the first night of Spring Break sound?"

Garnet nodded slightly, "Wow, you can set that up so quickly?"

Amethyst chuckled, "Nice try, we all know who the Host with the Most is."

Garnet waited patiently for Amethyst to get to the point

"You!" Amethyst said, "C'mon you know you have the best house to party at, let's do something tonight!"

Garnet smirked "How about tomorrow?" She unlatched Amethyst from her side, giving herself some space.

"Ugh, yeah sure, I guess." Amethyst groaned.

Amethyst looked behind herself as Pearl finally started to approach, "Alright yeah, that works. P probably wants to spend her first night doing homework anyway."

"You need Pearl at the party?" Garnet asked.

Amethyst scoffed, trying to act nonchalant about it. "No! I don't, but, I mean, we're a thing you now. Us three, I mean. If we're partying, she might as well join. Complete the.. the thing."

"What thing?" Pearl asked right behind Amethyst

Amethyst jumped, suddenly caught off-guard. "Woah! Don't do that, oh my god."

"Ask questions?" Pearl continued to question.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "Just clear your schedule for tomorrow night, P."

Thankfully, for Amethyst's patience, the night had arrived sooner than later. Amethyst was in

Garnet's house popping open chip bags and filling as many bowls as she could.

"Isn't that such a satisfying sound?" Amethyst asked as she squeezed the end of another chip bag and let it pop open.

"No!" Pearl protested. She sat on a couch, flinching every time Amethyst broke the seal so loudly.

"The bags can be easily opened, just grab each side and-"

POP!

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled, getting tired of this already.

"Chill out, there's only a couple more bags, people should be coming by to distract you soon anyway." Amethyst replied.

Suddenly, a ring at the door.

"Hey, speak of the Devil!" Amethyst grinned.

Garnet opened the door, letting in the first group of kids. Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck Dewey, and oddly; Peridot.

Peridot glanced at Amethyst, and immediately went to her side. "I needed a ride," she groaned, "Please never let me in that pizza-stenched vehicle ever again."

Amethyst snickered, aiming a chip bag at Peridot's head and popping it right by her ear. "Sure thing!"

Peridot screamed, only making things worse for Pearl, who in turn made things worse for Amethyst.

But once the screaming and hollering had resided, the real party was ready to start. One by one teens from their highschool started piling in, the music was blasted and the lights were lowered. Garnet's house was really busy by the time it hit 10'o clock.

Even at a party, Amethyst found Pearl fussing about. She approached the taller girl, who was wiping crumbs off a table, into a napkin. Not noticing Amethyst, the shorter girl had a perfect opportunity to be a dick.

"RAH!" Amethyst pushed Pearl lightly from behind, causing her to drop the mess she had onto the floor, and yelp as her heart raced.

She turned around immediately, "Amethyst, really?!"

Amethyst snickered, "P', its a party, what are you doing cleaning up after everyone? This isn't even your house!"

Pearl looked around nervously, "Where are Ruby and Sapphire?"

Amethyst pushed Pearl on the arm. "Garnet's parents go out like every other weekend, you know that! Why else would we party here so much?"

Pearl bent down, picking up her napkin and attempting to gather the bits of crumbs back into it. "Well, whether they're here or not, I still hold respect for them and their household."

Amethyst sat on the carpet, watching Pearl pick at it daintily. "You know that's not your job, right?"

Pearl sighed, "Its called being respectful of-" Amethyst snatched the napkin right out of Pearl's hand.

"Hey!" Pearl pouted. "That was really unnecessary. I was just about finished with gathering up-"

Amethyst flung the napkin up in the air, "Gather up this!"

Pearl caught the paper napkin floating gently back down, "Oh, you sure got me." She said sarcastically.

She hadn't noticed Amethyst already got up to reach on the table behind Pearl. Until about thirty more napkins flew around her in the air.

Pearl gasped, "Amethyst!" She looked around, noting that- yep, Amethyst took the remaining napkins and just dumped them all over. And then proceeded to snicker about it.

"Now it's a party!" Amethyst said teasingly, "Have fun!"

Amethyst ran off, as Pearl stood up, angrily slapping the napkins in her hand back onto the table. "Okay I'm not the one cleaning up YOUR mess, Amethyst, you- AMTEHYST!"

As Amethyst ran through the house, weaving around guests, her friend Jenny caught her eye, and called her over. "Amethyst, get over here!" Jenny sat in a circle with a few other people, waving a hand in the air.

Amethyst ran over, sitting by Jenny swiftly. "Hey, whats up!"

Jenny pointed in the middle of their circle, to a bottle sitting upright, "Just getting enough people for our game" she smirked.

Amethyst sat up, chuckling,"Well hey, alright!"

Just as she got back into some fun, Pearl came marching over, getting ready to screech at her. "Amethyst, what do you think-" Jenny grabbed Pearl by the hand, scooting over and sitting her by her other side.

Pearl was too riled up to notice, or care really. She pointed a finger at Amethyst, reaching across Jenny, "You can't just run off and expect me to clean after you, it's fine to clean up I mess I happen to stumble upon, for the sake of keeping a household clean and respectable, but when I obviously see a certain person- you, making a mess, and especially one just to spite me, I'm NOT going to partake in such-"

"Okay, we got enough people!" Someone shouted. Jenny whooped and surprised Pearl, who finally snapped to attention.

"What?" Pearl asked, looking around. She already noticed someone spinning the object in the middle. She looked at Amethyst and back to Jenny, "Oh! Okay well, I'll get back to you afer this."

As Pearl began to stand up, Jenny place a hand on her lap,. Gently nudging her back down, "Oh, come on girl, we just got enough players, sit in for one round? Doing one spin wont hurt you."

Pearl looked around at the group, oh no. There was definitely more chances for her to be victimized, there wast least 10 people, 10 chances to.. get victimized before she even had her turn. She looked to Jenny, who was silently pleading. Fuck. She couldn't' ruin this game, it had already started. Some teenagers across from her were already swapping spit. She shivered. What were the chances she'd get landed on anyway?

"Alright" she sighed. "Fine, one game."

Now, this surprised Amethyst, she really didn't think Pearl would stick around. She had to admit, Jenny had some persuasion skills. That's probably from her growing up with a sister.

Amethyst tried to imagine Pearl kissing anyone here. It was inevitable anyway. She imagined the grimace on Pearl's face as she groaned and blush like a cherry red tomato. Well, Amethyst had hoped that at least Pearl wouldn't get a boy, that may be too much for her to handle.

Pearl watched carefully as the bottle spun again, this time by Sadie Miller. She thought over the possibilities. Kissed by Sadie? Well Sadie looked innocent enough, its not like she would be too bad. And, it already landed on that boy Sour Cream. Pearl had hoped she'd be lucky enough to not land on a boy, herself.

As the circle went around, Pearl's turn had finally approached. She cleared her throat, trying to avoid everyone stare on her, or were they staring at the bottle? She hadn't know because her eyes were glued to the carpet, She reached over to the bottle, and gave it a quick flick of the wrist. She watched it go around, her eyes deceiving her and watching who it pointed at as well. She was a little nervous about this, but at least it would be over after whatever teen she kissed and got over with.

Now, she didn't know why she hadn't even considered the possibility that this oculd happen, but of all participants, the bottle landed on the girl sitting only two seats away from her. Pearl's heart sped up, she didn't even need to look up to know who was on the other side of Jenny. Some kids whistled and cheered. And Jenny laughed, backing out of the circle to give the two girls some room. Pearl nervously glanced at Amethyst. She hadn't wanted to look at her face before this happened, but there it was. As smug as ever, or a little more bashful? Was Amethyst.. blushing?

Amethyst was blushing, Amethyst's face was on fire. The moment Pearl spun the bottle, her heart was racing. 'What if it lands on me?' she thought. 'Nah, what are the chances?' Amethyst couldn't even admit to herself that she actually hoped the bottle would land on her anyway.

And when it had, she tried her best to play it cool, to be nonchalant about it. 'Well P, pucker up' she recited in her head. But the moment she saw Pearl, she froze, she couldn't think of any witty comment. Until she realized she was staring, and Pearl only glanced at her and immediately back to the floor.

"Come on!" Jenny encouraged, "It's just to get it over with Pearl! Only 3 more players after this! This is probably your only kiss anyway, you've been having good luck."

She knows its just a silly kiss, but for some reason the fact that its Amethyst makes it...more nerve wracking.

Amethyst took the initiative, scooting forward, and gently Pearl's face with a hand. Amethyst could not believe she had done that. Was that too forward? No, for god's sake this is a kissing game.

Pearl leaned forward, placing a hand on Amethyst' thigh for balance. "Alright" she whispered nervously. "I guess- I guess we- we will kiss now."

Amethyst inched forward as well, swallowing her nerves. "Duh, P." she said quickly as she finally closed the gap.

'Oh my god, Oh my God, Oh my God'

This is all that raced through Pearls head for the first split second it happened. Then she leaned into the kiss, savoring it, thanking the god whose name she just used in vain at least 40 times in a row. Amethyst's lips were soft, and plump and, how did they taste so good? Pearls' heart threatened to break from her chest. She never imagined she'd be this close- this intimate with Amethyst. And gosh, she never imagined she would like it. Why does she like it so much?

'Holy fuck, Holy fuck, Holy fuck.'

Amethyst's brain could process nothing else, besides the intensity of that moment. Why was it so intense? It's just some dumb kiss, with some dumb hot chick. No, why did she just think that about Pearl? She's more cute than hot. Fuck. No, why is the room so much hotter than it was before? Why is- Pearl is leaning into you, she wants more. You give her more. Oh god, you give her more. You want to satisfy her, so you lean as well, melding your lips against hers.

But the intensity of the moment is too much, both girls need air. Pearl involuntarily clutched Amethyst's leg as they both pull apart. Why is she disappointed that ended so soon?

Amethyst stares at the red faced, breathless girl in front of her. She kinda wants to do that again.

But they don't because it's a game. They wiggle back to their own spots, and some immature people around them giggle. Jenny scoots back forward, "See, girl's not too bad was it?"

Amethyst combs a hand through her hair, "Not of- Of course. Of course not. No."

Pearl locks her knees together, her face glued to the ground, her head fuzzy, still thinking of that kiss. Her fingers linger to her lips. Jenny elbows her. "You alright there?"

Pearl snaps to attention, looking at Jenny. "What?"

Jenny snickers. "That good huh?"

"I-" Pearl's blush refuses to go away, her brain stutters, she attempts to think of some response but fails. She stands up quickly, "I- I have to go." Pearl turns, running back around the group, nearly stumbling, and exiting the room.

Amethyst stays in place. Trying so hard to continue focusing on the game, acting as if her face isn't still on fire, and that her heart isn't beating twice as fast as normal, And oh yeah, its Jenny turn. Look at that she's kissing Lapis. That's fun, that's funny, looks like they're having a fun time. Amethyst finds herself standing up, leaving the same way Pearl did.

"Amethyst, where you going?" Jenny called.

Amethyst didn't answer, she had no idea herself.

She stopped by a cooler, taking out a cold soda. She pressed it to her face, then remembered there were other people who could see her, and decided on drinking it like a normal person.

She got through one sip before she spotted Pearl, ducking behind a recliner chair.

Amethyst snickered, what a dork. She approached said chair, jumping into it, acting as if she had no clue anyone was hiding poorly behind it.

"Oh hey, Lars" she yelled at the orange fro'hawk dude passing by.

"You see any dorks around here?" She asked loudly

"Yeah" he replied, "You're sitting right there."

"Oh har har" she replied. She also heard a muffled chuckle from behind. This gave her an excuse to pop her head behind to check on the hider, "Oh hey, there. What a coincidence I was just asking about you."

Pearl fell backwards, and sat back up, attempting to defend herself, "Oh- uh, I uh, dropped my- I dropped- what are you- Aren't you still playing that game or whatever it was?"

Pearl knew exactly what game she was playing, she was just there. Amethyst crawled down onto the floor, settling herself by Pearl.

"Hey um," Amethyst picked at the carpet underneath them. "Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable or-"

"Oh definitely not" Pearl said, before slapping a hand on her own mouth., "I mean- by that I mean, um, Well no, it wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't bad."

Amethyst smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't bad?"

Pearl's blush returned. "Stop it, I'm not rating your kissing skills for you, it just- wasn't bad that's all."

That's all. Amethyst shrugged, honestly for her it was great, but at least it wasn't bad for Pearl. "Yeah, not bad at all." Amethyst agreed.

Pearl put a hand to her own simmering cheek. "Stop it." she mumbled.

"Huh, what's that?" Amethyst asked.

"Augh you- Ugh." Pearl responded.

"Oh yeah, I totally get you" Amethyst replied sarcastically.

Pearl scooted closer to Amethyst. Her voice nearly a whisper, "Why was that so enjoyable?" She asked.

Amethyst blushed again as well, lowering her voice with Pearl's. "I thought it was just 'not bad'."

Pearl looked at Amethyst, biting her lip. Oh my god, she looked very kissable right now. Even though the game had long passed for the two of them.

Amethyst shrugged, "Do you want to kiss again or something?" She asked bashfully, trying to act like she was still cool-headed.

Pearl looked at Amethyst, "Oh god ye- um, I mean, sure I guess. Why not."

She was definitely eager. They both were.

The process started same as before, both nervously and timidly as their faces inched closer, then their lips were together, they melted together, leaning into each other. Pearl sighed on Amethyst lips. Amethyst was in pure bliss. She could do this forever.

Pearl laid her hand on Amethyst's squeezing, then pulling their faces apart.

"Well." She breathed heavily. "That was something,"

"Yeah" Amethyst agreed. "S-something.." she leaned her forehead forward against Pearl's. "We should do that more often."

Pearl smiled. "Oh my god," she laughed. "Yes. Yes, I think I may agree with you on that."

–

As some passer by headed for that same chair Pearl duck and covered behind, Garnet grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him. "Sorry," she said "That chair's off limits right now."

She patted his shoulder. "Need's some privacy."


End file.
